A New Adventure
by miglafluff
Summary: This is a gender bent story where my oc meets the characters and goes on a adventure...


Hey! So this is my first 'athour in adventure time' story, and will most likely be my last, depends on who likes it, who hates it, whats happening, you know. So anyway. For those who's reading this because of the last fic we wrote and doesn't know adventure time (who the HELL doesn't know what Frickin' ADVENTURE TIME is?!) Anyway, this is the genderbent version. See episode 'bad little boy' if you haven't already, for details. If you are still reading this, thank you! Still, I NEED feedback to keep writing this. First reviewer gets to be my next chapter dedicator! And if they want they MAY be included in the story... =D yay you guys! Plus, Fusion, you could be in this!  
This chapter is dedicated too... hmmmm... I'm gunna say Fusion-of-the-east, for being SO DAMN AWESOME. Thnx ^º^ and revewing first in the first story that we did. (We don't mind getting early reviews its like Christmas for me and I love real long ones. YAY) so review away, awesome peeps. Disclaimer: Hey, whay do we even have to DO these stupid things, anyway? It's not like we would just waltz into this place any say we own whatever it is we're writing about. I mean, it's called FANFICTION for for God's sake! As in, FICTION, made by FANS. But just it get it out the way, I don't own adventure time OR the genderbent version. Now, finally get to the story. Chapter 1: un-expexcted visitors I was just walking through the park, minding my own businesses, eating a tub of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough, when I heard a: "Go AWAY Marshall!"  
Then a:  
"Heh! Fionna, you can't get rid of me THAT easily!" I turned my head and saw a girl wearing a white bunny hat and a boy with dark hair and pale blue-ish skin teasing her. He grabbed her hat and floated above her making her long, blonde-ish golden coloured hair fall in torrents down her back. FLOATED. I gasped and dropped my ice-cream tub. It made a squelching sound as it hit the floor and they turned to look at me, staring wide-eyed at them. Marshall floated over to me and Fionna hopped the fence, and walked over. (A/N: BTW there are loads of trees around so Marshall's covered.) "Oh. My. GLOB SHAT! IT'S MARSHALL LEE!" I pointed at Marshall making gawking sounds with my mouth. "AND FIONNA! SHE'S THE BEST ADVENTURESS OF ALL TIME!" I ran around in circles for a few seconds, then I fainted. Luckily my brother, Arashi, was standing near enough to catch me. ~Totally unconscious for this~  
Fionna and Marshall both stared at me, then each other for a few seconds, wondering what the GLOB had just happened. Then, Arashi spoke up. "Hey, do you guys have a place I could put her till she wakes up?" He gestured at me. " Um... yes... lets take her back through that door thing that you found and bring them to your cave." The girl suggested. The boy sighed and grabbed me, gesturing to Arashi to follow. About two hours later: I wasn't properly awake yet, so I mumbled, "mmuumm I had the weirdest dreeeaaam... I dreamt that I met Fionnaaaaaa and Marshalllleeee from advenntttuurreee timmmmmeeee..." I heard sniggering from beside me and opened my eyes wearily, praying it was not Timmy and Tony. Suddenly I saw a face, a face with fangs looking at me from the side, and another face that was white and gingerish. I was too groggy to actually make sense of it so I just smiled and patted the fanged boy on the head. "Ok Tony, Timmy, it's not funny anymore. Stop pretending to be Marshall Lee and Cake." I scolded. There was more sniggering. (Timmy and Tony are my twin brothers.) "Hey, you." The fanged guy poked me and floated above me. "You're in Aaa." "How are you floating Timmy?" I mumbled. Someone threw a bucket of water on me. I was properly awake right away. "Holy jesus christ!" I yelled and bolted upwards, my eyes snapping open. I stared around the room and looked at Marshall, floating above me. "Y-You're not Timmy!" I stuttered, shocked. " Oh Hey Angel, glad to see your awake," Arashi smirked. I glowered at him as he fist bumped with Marshall. Suddenly Cake and Fionna came through the door. (A/N: Fionna had been in Marshall's cave doing stuff and Cake ran out to get her cuz' it was wet and she was a cat) " Hey! Why the stuff did you get her all wet and junk? You're just like Marshall!" Fionna exclaimed, helping me up and mumbling something about me borrowing one of Marshall's tops and a spear skirt she kept in her pack. She helped me upstairs, a I started shivering and brushed a strand of wet hair that was plastered to my face away from my eye. She handed me a shirt that she had found in Marshall's closet that was his signiture, red plaid and with black stripes, and one of her blue skirts. I went into his bathroom and put the clothes on, after attempting to dry myself a little with the hand towel. At least I wasn't THAT wet anymore. I pulled my long, dark wavey brown hair into a ponytail to let it dry, and walked out after looking at myself in the mirror. 'Why does Marshall even HAVE a mirror anyways?' I thought, after confirming I looked fine. I heard arguing coming from downstairs and heard Fionna and Cake scolding Marshall and Arashi. I crept down the ladder and went over to watch them, sitting on the couch. I was gunna sit there until they noticed I was there, but as soon as I sat, I felt STONE HARDNESS underneath my very sensitive rear and stood back up again and rubbed my butt. "Oww dude! What the hay-hay is up with you're globbin' couch?!" I asked, shooting him a confused look and groaning. "What? Oh, it's like, cuz' I don't ever sit on it, ya know? I just float above it." He explained. I sighed again, and tried sitting upside-down on it, with my feet on the sitting part and my head leaning against the floor. It was still uncomfortable!  
"Globdamn your stupid couch." I said, standing up and kicking it. Worst. Idea. Ever. A shiver ran through my leg and slowly I lifted it up to my hands.  
" Owwwww!" I whined, my leg hurting like crazy. I hopped around while Marshall and Arashi laughed, Arashi lying on the floor rolling around and Marshall holding his stomach and still floating. " It's not FUNNY you guys!" I yelled, still hopping. " You're Globdamn right it's not!" Staid Marshall, and he and Arashi stopped laughing. I stared at them, surprised, but then they burst out laughing again. "It's HILARIOUS!" I sighed, rubbed my leg, walked over to Marshall andwhacked him over the head, which is an opportunity that no one gets often. He stopped laughing abruptly, and rubbed the back of his head, and I think he might have been choking on his own stpit. I started sniggering and he winced and groaned "Owwwww...! What was that for..?" I looked at him, in the way that read: Are you SERIOUS? Cake looked at him in that way too and said "You did deserve it, Marshall..." I looked at him. Arashi had occupied himself and had taken out his mini on of those spheres that have electicity and the little bolts inside it follow your fingers and hands and was playing with it. "Hey, look Marsh, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I guess eating ice cream every day makes your hands a bit stiff.." I said, looking at my hands. I heard a  
'Pfft!' And looked at Arashi. He was totally absorbed in playing with the orb thing. I then looked at Marshall. He was trying, (And failing ((like a bawss)), to slilently laugh. I looked at him and face-palmed. He was even more immature then I thought! " You eat ice cream every DAY?!" He laughed and doubled over. I looked at him. I forgot that I was so weird to normal people. Wait. Did I just reffer to Marshall Lee, and put in the sentence 'Normal' and 'person'? Marshall Lee was not normal. And he CERTAINLY wasn't a 'person' I mean, he was king of the Night-O-sphere for Globs sakes! " Sorry guys, I'm a totally ice cream-aholic. Speaking of ice cream. .." I mumbled, looking at Marshall now. "What?" He asked, looking back at me. "Dude, do you have any ice cream. I mean you do kind of owe me at least half a tub." I pointed out. "WHAT?! SCINCE WHEN DID I OWE YOU ICE CREAM?!" He yelled, confused. "Dude. You did kinda make me drop my tub, that was, need I remind you, still more than half full... with you're stupid Marshall Lee-ness." I told him. He was about to argue ( Which was pointless ) when Arashi put a hand on his shoulder. (A/N: BTW, Arashi is an Elctro-Maniac but he doesn't like to, y'know, electric shock people.) " Dude, it's pointless." He told Marshall, which absolutely true. He sighed and jerked a thumb at the fridge. "It's in the freezer. I wouldn't have eaten it anyways." He told me. I squealed and ran over to it, and began taking it out ond then getting suff for it. There was no doubt that Aaa ice cream would be the best ice cream EVER. A/N:  
Hello my peeps and possible haters! I would like to inform you that I will always have lots of fics on at the same time and I don't even know when I will update them. I will try and get into a routine and update this one, then that one, but I never know how to end a chapter or a fic sometimes (don't blame me blame lazyness. It's horrible and I've caught it). Anyways, I know some peoe hate real long authors notes and stuff (unless people don't) anyway, so review, and do criticise. I need to know how good or bad it is. I need to know how well I portray the characters! (Especially Marshall, I'm not sure if I'm getting him right. Then again, you really only see him in the fic Marcy made him in, and he was a total jerkwad in that. I don't think he's supposed to be) do send me your ideas on where this should go next, and point out any typo's. BTW, if Arashi, Timmy, Tony or Angel resemble any characters in real life, anime, manga, anywhere, they are just my own characters. (Apart from Arashi, he's my sister's) and my sis is not an Electro-maniac, she just wanted him to be. Bye! Me is outta here! Migla, if you actually read throught this, please beta this and then correct any typo's (I already checked before I sent it too you, but remember that Gmail screws up our stuff so ya.) Delete this part if u read it! 


End file.
